


Happy Birthday

by Kelseyalicia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gift, Government Agencies, Happy Birthday, I don't own the OCs, Normal Life, One Shot, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Twin sister, grass is greener on the other side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: This is a birthday present for my twin sister Kaliann. As everything in this narrative is based on her Ladybug stories. Though the story itself is not part of the continuity of her fanfics. I simply wrote this as a gift for her. I hope you enjoy it and I hope she does too. Therefore please enjoy the story.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This again is a gift for my twin sister for our 32nd birthday tomorrow. You want to read her work you'd have to go to fanfic.net and look up her stories. I don't own anything. Merely did this as a gift. So everything in it is her property. I again did this as a gift for her. 
> 
> Also, I've never seen this show so I only have her stories to go on. So hope you all think I did a good job of only knowing the show based on my twin sister's fanfics.
> 
> This is a picture I did of my twin sister's oc

One Night

This is a birthday present for my twin sister Kaliann as it's based on her Ladybug stories. This story has no connection to her own stories and just something I did for our birthday.

I feel I must confess the truth. I've never actually watched Ladybug and only know what I know based on my twin sister's stories. So I like to see what you think now.

I hope I made all you Ladybug fans happy. And I hope somehow this makes everyone happy in the end.

Peace Keeper, aka Ning Sun, couldn't believe her luck. Her superiors at the UN had granted her request for a two-week vacation to celebrate her birthday. She figured they'd liable to deny her request. After all, her whole reason for being born was to keep the world's peace. Thus she ordinarily wasn't given the luxury of celebrating her birthday as she was supposed to provide the world with the gift of peace.

However, ever since her secret adoption by the only family she'd ever known, Master Fu, he, the Kwamiis, and of course Marinette and Adrian wanted to celebrate her birthday. Just have a typical birthday and be with her family on her day. Though she secretly suspected her adopted father had something special in mind for her birthday.

Therefore, she was extremely deep in thought in her underground bunker, going through her list of aliases frenziedly for the first time to come up with one to go to Paris. For a change, she didn't have a clue what awaited her in the City of Lights.

At least for the moment, she had some peace of mind. It appeared that Hawkmoth had gone on a mini-vacation of his own. Hopefully, he wouldn't ruin her first birthday with her family. She wanted one trip to Paris to not be about peace missions or even fighting Hawkmoth. All she desired was to celebrate her birthday with family and friends.

Eventually, Peace Keeper had chosen an alias, Dove Pax. She had once used this identity to help keep the peace when racially motivated crimes had occurred during historical reenactment events meant to show how far society had come. She'd had to use Wayzz's charm to protect some spectators when a riot broke out during a tour of Black History locations throughout the United States. As luck would have it, no-one had died, and she had had another successful mission.

Putting that out of her head, she finished putting together her disguise. "Dove Pax" had platinum-blonde hair in an asymmetrical haircut with sky blue eyes, smooth ivory skin, and excellent waist and was about 5'8.

Despite being another alias for peacekeeping Ning decided to dress casually as she was going on leisure time. The result had her attired in a raspberry belted tunic shirt, jeans, tan leather boots with amethysts accessories. It was quite a charming look as she studied herself in the mirror. She silently noted it for once. It felt nice to have clothes to relax in and be 'normal.'

Five hours later, she was aboard an airplane that was heading to Paris. Given how long the flight was, she took out her laptop computer to put to bed all other missions before she reached Paris. No need to have work get in the way of celebrating her birthday this year, she thought to herself as she gazed at the screen before her.

Countless crises worldwide, every day getting worse with no end in sight. With the world's horizonless instability state, it became progressively more challenging to do her work to guarantee peace. While she had some satisfaction the Security Council had permitted her to have teams, to help ease the burden on her shoulders, it was still nevertheless an extraordinary the responsibility they'd placed on her.

She vividly recalled back in the catacombs when she first met Ladybug and Chat Noir and revealed to them her life story. She could see it in their eyes what they think when she spelled out the exact circumstances of her life. Them questioning how she viewed herself.

Of course, the biggest unspoken question neither dared asked aloud all this time. The unspoken question that must be on everyone's mind who did know about her was, did she ever wish for a normal life? That was a pretty hard one to answer because she wasn't sure herself at times.

On the one hand, she remembered how excited she was to see the sun for the first time. How that one trip changed her life forever. That it inspired her to be the best peacekeeper ever and helped shaped her into who she was today.

On the other hand? When she stopped to reflect on her life, there were some things she had to admit true. One was the fact Adrian could relate more to having a restricted experience then Marinette. Yet both of them had the freedom to have a semi-normal life, while in her case, she never had had that luxury.

Even if they did wield Miraculous and fought Hawkmoth and his Akumas daily, they still got to do things that she would never have the opportunity to experience. They were able to be teenagers. They got to go to school, hang out with friends, and had parents that loved them.

While she was thrilled to have a family that had long last, there was a tiny bit of regret that she never got the chance to as they say, "See how the other half lives" Being the ultimate peacekeeper did have serious drawbacks.

That she didn't get to have a normal childhood playing with regular toys or going to a park to play with other kids. Believing in childhood figures like the Tooth Fairy or Santa Clause. Taking part in ordinary experiences of childhood: trick treating, birthday parties, slumber parties.

She had never gone to school in her life. Thus she never had the chance to be given schoolwork, worry about fitting in, or chitchat about things like boys and school dances. It would've been sweet once and a while to be like everyone else.

Yes, while many people may fantasize about the kind of life she had or the other Miraculous wielders had, they never should take for granted the simple everyday life they had. Because possibly just a slice of ordinary life is what the other person sometimes desired.

By now, the flight had landed, and she disembarked and headed to collect her bags. After making her way through security and switching her timepiece to the proper time, she got out of her cell to call her father up.

On the third ring, the phone was answered, but it wasn't her father. A familiar female voice answered it. "Hello? Is that you, Ning? Did you finally get here?" called out an excited voice.

Smiling Ning answered jubilantly back, "Yes, I've just arrived, Honorra. Do you know where my father is? Also, how is everyone doing? Not any trouble since I was last here, right?" she fingered her charm necklace with each charm faintly glowing in turn.

"Master Fu is tied up with clients right now. But Wayzz, the other Kwamiis, and I are doing just fine. There has been no disturbance for a few weeks now. Marinette and Adrian are presently in school."

"I see, well I'll take a taxi over then. Tell my father I'll be there shortly. And don't be seen by anyone!" Ning reminded the little magpie Kwamii.

"Don't worry, Ning Sun, everything will be ready when you arrive," the Kwamii assured her beloved friend.

"Thanks, Honorra. Bye," as she clicked her phone off before pocketing it. Sighing, she rolled her bag behind her to make her way to where normal people hailed cabs. This wasn't a peace mission. This was a chance to be a normal person.

It took longer then expected to hail a cab and get to her father's home in the twenty-first arrondissement. Though when she arrived at the old healer's shop, she couldn't help but smile.

Knocking, she heard her father's familiar voice welcoming in his next customer. Not wanting to announce herself, she opened the door slowly. "Hello, I'm looking for a special type of healing treatment," she called out in the American Southern accent that came with the aliases.

Master Fu looked up and realized his little girl was home. "And what is the healing treatment you need, ma'am?" he asked, playing along. He couldn't help it, just wanting to be a dad teasing his daughter in a friendly way.

"The one where a daddy wishes his daughter a happy birthday and makes her feel like the most important person in the whole world for a day," Ning laughed as she and her father embraced happiness.

"Oh, my little Ning Sun, it's so good to have you home for your birthday," he said as they unlocked their embrace. The best-kept secret of the UN could only wipe her tears away and nod in agreement.

"Yes, it is Father. I know that numerous cultures worldwide have immensely different traditions when it comes to celebrating one's birthday. For example, in numerous cultures, when an individual reaches a certain age, a specific celebration following that age and culture is held. Also, I'm aware that the term "Golden Birthday" means one reaches the same age as the date they were born.

Although despite the vast cultural differences when it comes to birthdays, I have a rather simple wish for mine, as the concept of making a wish on your birthday seems relatively universal," Ning Sun finished elucidating about the subject matter of birthdays, but one could tell quickly she was distressed about her own.

"What is your wish, Daughter? Or you scared if you tell me it won't come true?" her father asked her in a concerned way as he held her hands in his.

Shaking her head showed she had no fear of that but still in a somewhat hesitant tone, she whispered her incredibly all-important secret. "All I want for my birthday this year is to be an average person for one day. I genuinely desire to be Ning Sun entirely for the day. That just for one day Peace Keeper doesn't have to be around. Only Ning Sun.

I would like as they say, "See how the other half lives?" Just one day where I can be like everyone else in this world and not think about how unnatural my life is. It would be the best birthday gift anyone could give me. Just one day to be a normal person."

Her beloved mentor and father only looked a tad shocked before he smiled warmly at his child and told her kindly. "No matter what it takes, Ning Sun, everyone will do their best to grant your birthday wish for you. I promise."

"Thank you, Dad, that would be wonderful. I'll go get settled," as Ning retreated to the room she commonly resided in a while in Paris. Smiling at his daughter's retreating, Master Fu didn't see either Wayzz or Honorra creep up behind him.

"Ning has for certain grown up a great deal since we first met as a child, and she used my charm the first time. She's an extraordinary young woman, and you should be very proud of her Master Fu." the turtle Kawmii told his wielder.

"Yes, but even a young woman of such honor as the Great Guardian's daughter Wayzz shouldn't be denied at least the opportunity to have ordinary human pleasures. We chose wielders who best reflect our abstracts, so we work together better.

Yet, at the same time, even we realize after so long that our wielders must have time to be themselves and live their lives. Especially since, in recent times, we've been wielded by so many young children.

It's dishonorable to make them grow up so fast they don't have a chance to enjoy life as a child should. In some ways, it was dishonorable how Ning Sun wasn't allowed to be a child or experience life," the slowly recovering magpie pointed out reasonably.

"You both make very excellent points, my friends. I've known for years my daughter is entirely devoted to her mission. Yet, I've frequently wondered if she ever thought about taking care of her personal needs. Needs every human heart and soul needs.

I fully realize the circumstances of her birth are not normal by any means imaginable. However, that doesn't change the unavoidable fact that Ning is still a human being, not some nonintellectual automaton whose devoid of feelings, wants, and desires of her own."

"Yes, Master Fu, she may have been born to be the ultimate peacekeeper. That is true, but it will never change the fact she still a human being as well. She still has basic needs, which two have been fulfilled—family and friends who have come from the Miraculous wielders, Kwamiis, and yourself. But there is one she hasn't had a chance to at least explore," the wise old turtle Kawmii pointed out what his wielder's child still had yet to find.

"You mean has she had a chance to explore love? I know the sad answer to that is no, Wayzz. Yes, I know she's married to her job. Yet there is great wisdom in the old saying. One should not be all work and no play. Neither all play and no work. People need a balance of the two in life if they wish to be perfectly centered."

"Oh, I found something on the computer a few days ago about that, Great Guardian, that talks about that! It was from that important thing called "Disney" I recently discovered it. The movie in question was called "The Princess and the Frog." The video was showing a song from the movie called "dig a little deeper" It was about learning the difference between what a person wants and what they need!" the little magpie was very excited at the moment remembering the catchy tune.

Master Fu chuckled in amusement at the magpie's amusing analogy. It was strange how often the funniest reference could be made and make perfect sense of a situation. Still, he was wondering how he could grant his daughter a wish. He would need help with this one.

Right now in Ms. Bustier's class was having her class going over today's lessons. The class for the past two weeks had been reading different sections of famous stories and how the paralleled real-life both analytically and metaphorically.

Today, the class read a shortened edition of the Prince and the Pauper's exemplum. Afterward, they're going to discuss the narrative's theme messages, including how they applied to real life.

Concluding the shortened version, where the indistinguishable boys had resumed their rightful roles in lives, the students closed their hardcover books. Giving her students a warm and glowing smile, Mrs. Bustier calmly strolled over to the whiteboard and began writing out three different columns. Themes, Analytical, and Metaphors. Then left a question mark open.

Turning around, she faced her pupils and began speaking to them. "Alright, class, please tell me what you believe the main theme of the story is?" Many of the students quickly raised their hands, and the teacher called upon Alya first to answer.

The fetching but ambitious blogger stood up and stated the answer intelligibly. "The main theme of the story would appear to be to see how the other half lives. To see through another eye. For example, the expressions "Walk a mile in their shoes" or "The grass is always greener on the other side."

"Perfect, Ms. Cesare. Those expressions would sum up the theme and plot of the tale," as she wrote them down under the three columns. "Now, can someone describe an example of how each of these concepts was explored in the story? Furthermore, how were they expressed? Also, how they are applied in a real-world context?" she saw the school DJ raised his hand first, so she picked him to answer.

Nino was quick to point out while no-one had been conscious of the prince and pauper switch, due to them looking like each other, each had to walk a mile in the other shoes. Leading to an entirely new perspective for each of them. Thus it had change who they were as people.

Everyone was shocked when Chloe raised her hand, indicating she wanted to speak. They knew she was struggling to change her own less then stellar behavior, so they're intrigued by what she had to say about the story in question. Her teacher was the most interested and allowed her to speak.

"You asked for us to find some real-world parallel, Ms. Bustier. I offer myself up as an example. Since this story is told from each boy's POV Well, everyone has a particular POV of the people they encounter in life.

People had one POV about me for a long time, and I had another. However, I had my own life-changing experience, as well. So my own POV changed. This has helped me learn important things about my previous POV that I would hope help others improve their POV on my former self or the life they assumed I lived.

Just because one seems to have it all or lives a life of luxury doesn't mean that it is true. The grass isn't always greener on the other side, as one might think. Both the Prince and the Pauper learned that each other's lives weren't as glamorous as the other thought. They both had problems and hardship, even if they had their perks.

So, in the end, its important to remember we all aren't so different but to appreciate the simple things we all have and not take them for granted. This is what I've had to learn the hard way. And what each boy had to learn as well."

"That is profoundly insightful, Ms. Bourgeois. I'm proud that you were just able to recognize the parallels in your own life and retrospect and apply them to the story. You have grown a great deal if you can do that. Well done."

"Thank you, Ms. Bustier."

"Alright, the class we've given each other much food for thought. Now for homework tonight, I want you to find examples of the three topics we discussed today in class in your own life. The paper is due a week from today. You are dismissed."

As the class departed for the day, most students came to the same idea. Pairing up with their friends to complete the assignment seemed like a more beneficial way to get the paper written then doing it alone.

Alya and Nino were right on Marinette and Adrian's heels as they're trying to leave the school, and if now for their Kwamiis make them stop, they would've kept going.

"Hey, girlfriend, what's the hurry? You have a big date or something?" Alya inquired to her best friend. She was hoping their relationship was getting better after the filthy tricks Lila pulled been uncovered.

"Or do you have to get home to your posses, Adrian? Your father about to put you on lockdown again?" Nino questioned the light-haired model about his excessively austere father.

"Neither, guys. I've to get home to the bakery to bake up some special delicacy for a special friend. Her birthday in a few days, and I wanted to bake her some special cookies and the best cake ever," Marinette explained truthfully though omitting who the friend was.

"I'm also picking up a custom-made one-of-kind outfit for our friend. I requested my father to design something he'd never done before for her birthday. I told him the client's name had to remain anonymous, but it was super important for her birthday. As she never had a real birthday gift before.

He was a bit put off because he never sees it on the runway or meets the client who wears it. But still up for the challenge of designing a one of a kind outfit, since I explained to him it would be fruitful to do some custom-made orders for individual clients so he could outdo himself in his creative posses.

As a result, he's been wrapped up for the past few weeks designing one of a kind outfits based on what a few particular customers want to be made from him. He wants to show them at his next show. But promised to keep the birthday outfit out as long as he can keep the other ones in.

I told him that's fine with me. I suggested he called the line "The Dress of my Dreams," not that there all dresses, but he smiled at the idea. So yeah, he's been super busy with this collection."

"Wow, never thought your dad ever listen to your suggestions for a fashion line or even give into a request for an outfit. But seeing how you talked him into saying it help grow his brand, I think that was pretty clever on your part, bro."

"Thanks, Nino. Anything for a friend, you know? And don't worry, I'll make sure the whole class can attend the fashion show when they are a debut. Don't worry, I've got that covered."

"Enough chitchat about clothes already! Who is your friend, and do we know her?!" Alya was eager to know and possibly do a blog, thinking they might be talking about Ladybug.

"Oh, she was just a lady who stopped by the bakery one day when my parents were out. I minded the store, and we just became friends. I introduced her to Adrian when he happened to be over," Marinette answered casually, seeing her friend deflate some as she realized it wasn't Ladybug or Chat Noir.

Marinette knew her friends had met Peace Keeper when they faced Hawkmoth on Heroes Day, but she couldn't say that without revealing the truth. So she just went along with the cover story she'd crafted for anyone who asked what she was up too.

"She's an extremely private person most of the time. Quite shy and doesn't do well in large crowds. However, she overcame her timidness sufficient enough that she said Adrian and I were her first friends ever."

"Oh, so she very introverted?" Nino remarked, and Adrian nodded. "Yeah, she sometimes acts like she doesn't exist. Because she is so unconfident its leads to her having a hard time opening up, she asked we don't betray her trust. Thus we can't tell you her name or anything genuinely personal about her."

"We understand bro."

"Yeah, we get it. Well, if you need help with your homework later, we'll be at my place. See you later. Hope things go well for your friend's birthday." as the four teens went their separate ways.

"You sure your dad not gonna dig into finding out who designing an outfit for?" the bluenett asked her boyfriend urgently.

"Despite my dad's overall personality, he does understand the concept of confidentiality. Plus, besides helping him become inspired for a new clothesline and helping model it, I promised I would give the Gorilla the day off by washing and waxing the limo myself if he keeps it secret."

"Wow, that's impressive. And he agreed to that?"

"Well, seeing how much my bodyguard does for me and how it made HIM, Father really couldn't refuse at that point. So he caved. So I've promised to do that after Peace Keeper's birthday."

"Well, you get the outfit, and I'll get started on the baking. But make sure Plagg doesn't do something stupid."

"Hey, I heard that!" the cat Kwamii came out, nibbling on a wedge of cheese.

"She only taking into account you are the Kwamii of Destruction, and we don't need you to do something by accident is all," Tikki offered as an apology.

The Kwamii cat thought about for a minute before rolling his big green and nodding in agreement. Then he went back to his smelly cheese wedge. What a glutton!

"Well, I'll see you around seven then, Adrian, right? Your father did agree it was okay for you to be out that late, right?"

"Yes, I know Peace Keeper's birthday is still a few days away, but he's allowing me reluctantly a little leeway to deliver the client's outfit. I did ask the Gorilla to park about five blocks away so as not to invade her privacy.

"And hopefully not reveal Master Fu. Okay, let's get to it!" she kissed her handsome boyfriend's left cheek, and they went to do their jobs to make this the best birthday ever.

Marinette placed her friends in the band Kitty Section's new CD they'd recently put together in the CD player. So while she was baking up tasty treats for one friend to eat, she could rock out to her friends' music at the same time. Though it didn't stop her from being clumsy when she broke out her dance moves and nearly broke a mixing bowl or two.

Tikki got a good giggle when Marinette had slipped while carrying a large mixing bowl full of gooey dough, and it landed on her head. Still being true to her nature, she quickly helped clean the embarrassed girl up and got back to baking.

By the time Adrian came to pick them up, they'd several boxes of eight different kinds of cookies as well as a large multi-layered and flavored cake that had the most beautiful frosting and plump strawberries on top.

"Wow, you were busy today, Marinette. May we've at least asked Alya to help you with the baking least?" her boyfriend notice the amount of mess they still hadn't cleaned up.

"I'm fine, Adrian. I can handle it. Did you get the outfit?"

"All done. So let's make this quick before Father comes looking for me by having second thoughts. Or worse, Hawkmoth attacks."

"Good plan."

The two teens got into the limo after the silent bodyguard helped load up the packages full of baked goods. Following Adrian's instructions, they took a twisted but non-direct way to where Master Fu lived.

Honoring Adrian's wish, the bodyguard didn't follow them the five blocks to where they had to drop off their gifts. Though he did make it easier on Marinette by having brought along in the trunk a dolly.

Neither Adrian nor Marinette stayed longer than exchanging hellos or goodbyes as they couldn't arouse suspicion. As they walked back to the limo, they remembered the urgent whisper Master Fu had told them.

That all Peace Keeper no Ning Sun desired for her birthday was to be allowed to be an average person for a day. Sure it crossed their minds many times since meeting the intriguing young woman if she ever wanted to have a normal life, and they could see based on what they read today in school why it made sense.

"Do you think we should do our homework on this? I mean without directly mentioning Peace Keeper, I mean?" Marinette inquired to Adrian just before they reached the limo.

"I'm not sure, Marinette, it makes sense. Maybe we should at least ask her for permission first. Then do the topic on people who live lives that don't allow them to be typical 'normal.'"

"It would be a good idea, and at the same time, we need to think about how we are gonna give her birthday wish. A nice normal day to be a normal person."

"You two will think of something. After all, you manage to do it yourself every day," Tikki reminded them from her hiding place in Marinette's purse.

"Yeah, Miraculous wielders have always had semi-normal lives, so it's not like it's an unknown concept to you or even us, Kwamiis. What would make all of you happy if you didn't have to be heroes for a day!" Plagg agreed before belching loudly, which smelled terrible because of his cheese.

The two teen heroes loved at the silly Kawmii and, with a quick kiss, got back into the limo and were taken home.

When the two secret heroes awoke the next day, they marked off the day on their calendar. Peace Keeper's birthday was October 26th, which was still three days away. Now they just had to think of a way to give her what she wanted.

Marinette and Adrian arrived at school and soon were greeted by their best friends who asked them how yesterday went. To which they replied, it went fine but decided to ask them a question.

"So considering our homework, we thought we take a different angle on this. So just for hypothetical discussions, if you two were, I don't know one of the heroes of Paris but wanted a day to be a normal person, what would you two like to do?" Marinette inquired to her friends.

She knew she would be able to get an honest answer because they're secretly part of the Miraculous team as Rena Rouge and Carapace. They'd also have to ask the rest of the team, with Rose and Juleka being Honey Bee and Kkachi, respectively.

The other two secret heroes thought about it and then gave their answers to the question. In turn, everyone in the class was asked the same hypothetical question that seemed to work best for their homework.

It was such a good question that Marinette proposed it to Ms. Bustier, which she was delighted to learn how creative her students were and how they're challenging themselves. For the rest of the class, everyone was asked to imagine themselves as heroes and what they'd like to do for a typical day.

With all the suggestions they got and the extra credit, they're more then ready to give Ning Sun the best birthday ever. They just hoped it worked out the way they planned.

Three days later, it was Peace Keeper's birthday. She was sleeping in for once. Master Fu, along with the other Kawmii, was finishing getting everything ready. So when Ning Sun finally woke up, she found that everyone had made her favorite foods for breakfast in bed.

"Thank you, this looks so delicious. So what is going to happen today?" she wanted to know as her father took her hand and smiled.

"Today, as you wished, my precious Ning Sun get to be a normal person. To make up for all the things you didn't have before. And we will make sure today is perfect for you."

"So what the first thing we are going to do?"

"That's easy to get you ready for school."

"What? I don't understand, Father."

"You will. Marinette and Adrian will be here soon to take you to school. Make sure you're ready."

Not knowing what to expect but wanting this to be a typical day, Ning Sun got back into her Dove Pax disguise and waited for her two young friends to show up. They did smiling.

"So you ready for your first day of school?" Marinette asked her, and Ning could only reply, "I'm a little old for school, and I don't know how I'm supposed to go to school."

"You get to be a student-teacher today. We arranged it with Master Fu, and you'll get to spend the day with us at school. So come on!"

They arrived at the school where "Dove Pax" kindly showed up at Mr. Damocles's principal. She explained she was a student-teacher assigned to the school for today, and he told her she be in Ms. Bustier's class today.

The principal escorted her to the classroom and explained things to Ms. Bustier, who nodded. "Class today, I want you to be on your best behavior. We have a student-teacher today with us. So please be respectful."

"Thank you, Ms. Bustier. I know I'll only be here for a short time before I must leave to complete my studying elsewhere. But thank you for letting me stay with you today."

"Not a problem, Ms. Pax. So let us begin." Ning Sun enjoyed the day as she actively took part in the class and helped teach the lesson but also had to answer questions as her 'mentor' was instructing her.

The whole day was marvelous to be both a student and part of the school for the day. To get a chance to indeed go to school. She enjoyed her day very much as a student-teacher. After school let out, it was time for the next part of her to be normal.

Taking the suggestions of their classmates Marinette and Adrian guided Peace Keeper through the rest of the day, taking part in one activity all their friends enjoyed. When the night begins to fall, Ning thought the day was perfect so far. But she was in for a surprise.

She expected they have her birthday party at Master Fu's. What she was told was to wear her new outfit. Then meet her family at one of the best restaurants that Paris had to offer. So she did as she was instructed, and when she got there, she was surprised that there was a plus one guest.

Sitting at the restaurant table was a handsome man with black hair and almost silvery eyes. He was dressed quite handsomely. Not knowing what to expect, she was astonished when the man pulled out her chair and helped her sit down.

"Thank you, sir. I'm grateful, but may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Cielo Maverick. I was kindly invited to join tonight's birthday dinner by Mr. Fung. If it weren't for him, I'd never be able to work, given his treatments are the only thing that cures my back problems.

"I see. Well, let's enjoy tonight's dinner and get better acquainted, shall we?"

It was quite lovely the dinner, Ning thought. She'd enjoyed being with her father and her friends. She even had gotten to like being in the company of Cielo. He spent the night complimenting her, and they had been able to talk about so many different things.

He was a true gentleman the whole night, and she had enjoyed the attention and the experience of being on what was her first-ever date. The man had even walked her back home before giving her a rose and also what she couldn't believe was her first kiss!

She had been overjoyed to feel what it was like to kiss someone finally. She told him he had made her birthday genuinely perfect. That she wished they could go on a second date, but unfortunately, her job came first.

He looked a little down at that, but she assured him that at least going on one date in her life was better then never getting to go on one in her whole life. And she giggled the famous line of "They will always have Paris," which he laughed about.

By the time Peace Keeper was due back to the UN, she gathered her friends and family to thank them for giving her the best birthday present ever. It was exactly what she wanted, and finally, she had gotten to see how the other half lived.

"Thank you all so much. This was the best birthday I ever had. I will hold the memories made this year close to my heart. It was nice to get to have a chance to be a normal person and experience all the pleasures that come with it."

"We're just glad we could give you the perfect present, Peace Keeper," Marinette said as they hugged goodbye.

"We hope the next time you're in town, we can enjoy so much downtime. But then we still have to protect the city from Hawkmoth," Adrian sighed sadly at this thought.

"Yes, I wish we could have more days when it's not about saving the day. But at least this time we didn't have to deal with Hawkmoth at all. So that was a great present for all of us."

"We hope you can come back soon, daughter."

"Me too, Dad. Well, I've got to get to the airport. My plane leaves in an hour and a half." with one more round of hugs and some kisses from most of the Kwamiis Peace Keeper headed back to the airport.

As she boarded the plane to go back to her 'normal life' of being the best-kept secret of the UN, she sighed with ecstasy. Maybe not every day of the year is essential, and maybe 'normal' was different for everyone in this world. But at least for this birthday, she'd gotten to for one day be just an average person. And that was the best gift anyone could give her.


End file.
